herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ulliceta gra-kogg
Ulliceta gra-kogg is a female Orc/Orsimer who has appeared in the Elder Scrolls series. She has been a member of Psijic Order and the Mages Guild. Background During the second era in the video Elder Scrolls Online Ulliceta was Orsimer mage who was a member of the Psijic Order. She was 350 years old when the Vestige visits the island of Artaeum. Ulliceta was trying to get into Mannimarco's Vault she was injured from her battle with undead in there. Unable to enter on her own she ask the Vestige for help. Ulliceta wanted to use the Eye of Remembrance to find out what happened in the vault. When the Vestige agree to help her she talks about how glad it is to find another troublemarker on the island. She heard the stories of how students went into and never returned. Ulliceta wanted to know what happened to the students and why the masters of Psijic Order sealed it up and call it the Traitor's Vault. Ulliceta is an apprentice who wants to prove that she can earn her grey cloak by finding out the secrets of the Traitor's Vault. She is tired of hearing the masters of the Psijic Order say that she doesn't listen she wants to prove to them that she can be a great powerful mage. Although Ulliceta took the Key of Remembrance with out permission to enter the vault. Ulliceta says that she doesn't want to risk the Psijic's wrath. When the Vestige and Ulliceta are uncovering the secrets of the vault they learn that the vault belonged to the Worm King Mannimarco. Ulliceta and the Vestige also find proof that Vanus Galerion and Mannimarco were friends. After learning all the secrets Ulliceta has finally learned the truth about the vault, Vanus, Mannimarco and the missing pupils. She is even pleased that the Vestige destroyed some of Mannimarco's vile experiments. Ulliceta decides to learn what she has found out to she tells the Vestige "Know Your Enemy". After that Ulliceta learns that she is in trouble again she tells her teacher that secrets shouldn't locked out. He tells Ulliceta to came with him to a wait her punishment and isn't worried about that. During the third era in the video game Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion Ulliceta is now a magister in Mages Guild and Order of Mages of Orsinium she is no longer a member of the Psijic Order. Ulliceta got into an argument with Voth who disagreed with her view of Necromancy. Ulliceta told Voth the best way to fight those who use Necromancy is to study what the enemies know. The Kights of the Lamp had been sent to arrest her but Ulliceta escaped. While in hiding she is found by the Hero of Kvatch she asks the hero to help clear her name so she can get back into the Mages Guild. Ulliceta gives the hero a quest to go kill some Necromancers to prove that she isn't like the other Necromancers. Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Amazons Category:Mischievous